One More Thing
by EllisTheHunter
Summary: Sometimes games can turn bad.. During a rainstorm three friends play a video game with possibly deadly results. Rated T because they're teenagers.


"Mew. Meow. Mew meow." I look over to the highly active feral cats in my neighborhood. "I really wish those were the Clan cats…" I turn my microphone on. "Hey guys, wanna play some Warrior Cats? I got these really cool Google virtual reality glasses really cheap off of E-Bay!" announces Mel.

"What do they do?" I ask. "They make you think you're actually in a game. It'd be so awesome to be in the Warrior Cats games!" she exclaims. "Yeah, but they're not at either of our houses, though," adds Rory. "I put them in your mailbox, go check." I run down the stairs to the mailbox and don't hear Mel add, "_**One more thing**_- I modified them, so you might want to wear a jacket 'cause it's raining real bad." I grab the glasses and plug them in even though I'm soaking wet, and I turn them on and call, "Come on! I'm ready!" Mel sees how wet I am. "If you say so…" She hits start game and a searing pain shoots through me as I fall to the floor.

"This is so realistic… it's just like the main menu in the game! Except the buttons are gone… Um… Main Menu?" Nope. "Open Menu?" Nothing. "Open Main Menu?" Still nothing comes up. "Mel, Rory, did something go wrong?" Mel looks at me. "Um… Didn't you hear me say you should have worn a jacket?" Rory and I both shake our heads furiously. "No!" I yell. "What happened?" shouts Rory.

"Look… you guys, I exposed a wire so it'd work… but you were wet, so… it killed you guys." I look at Rory, and back at Mel. "I'm in the game, though… I can't be dead!" I say, worried. "It has a life support system… you're in a coma, but since your parents are away on vacation for what, a month?" I shake my head. "Two and a half, the plane ride's long and the airport here shut down, so they have to ride home. They'd normally be staying two, but they have to go visit someone." I add.

"Well, looks like you're stuck as a cat for a while… Just remember you aren't dead, okay?" Mel replies, shaking. We transform into cats as she hits a button on the virtual main menu. "Lets' start, choose your rank!" I choose kittypet, Rory chooses loner and Mel chooses Clan cat. "I'm Marie the housecat. What's your name?" I ask. It sounds a bit weird to ask my best friends what their names are.

"You can call me Amai the loner." Replies Rory.

"Amai? Doesn't that mean yellow?" asks Mel.

"Angel." I correct.

"Whatever. Call me Brackenstem I guess."

"Brackenstem?" Rory and I laughed and Mel turned fifty shades of red.

"Hey! Nothing's wrong with that!" argues Mel.

"Suure. Okay, so what now- OOMPH!" I land with a thump on the ground. I remember I can't just hit the scent button anymore, so I sniff the air. "I think… Oh." I see the cat food with the words Marie on it. "Do I really have to eat that?" I wonder out loud. "Of course! It's food!"

"Who was that?" I ask.

A tom steps out of the shadows. Looking strong, he stands straight and stares me in the eye. I snarl at him. "I don't eat kittypet food." I say, unsheathing my claws. "Hey, hey, we're all friends, aren't we?" he replies, suddenly sounding a lot quieter and more timid. "Sorry… Haven't seen you before. Are you new?" he asks. "Yeah… Are there any other cats here?" He shakes his head. "Sorry, it's just us. I'll see if he's gotten you a nest."

"Bed." I mutter.

"What was that?" he asks, looking for a nest.

"Nothing! And I think this is mine." I walk over to a nest and see it says Marie on the inside. "It's getting late, we need to sleep." I add, curling up in bed. Dying, going into a coma and becoming a cat. How fun.

Later, I've probably tried to get the door open a thousand times before realizing that there is a cat door. I hop down from my post near the doorknob and slip through. The first thing I realize is that Rory is outside. "Rory!" I yell and dash over to him. "I can't believe it! You're back!" He hisses at me before realizing it's me. "Mari?" he asks. "Yep. Glad I chose a kittypet name that was like my actual name… and why Angel?" He shakes his head. "We have to find Brackenstem- I mean Mel." He sniffs the air. "I'm guessing the earthy, brushy smell is Thunderclan?" he asks. "Or a mouse." I add. "Then why do I smell cat?" he replies. "And it's not you."

That was when I realized we were surrounded.


End file.
